Yes, that s Runo s daughter
by LiliesInMoonlight
Summary: Please just read this, I don t know what to write here - or better not read it, it s not that good : I DO NOT OWN Bakugan Battle Brawlers - but i own Sayuri and Dean ... R&R please


_Yes, that´s Runo´s daughter_

"Whhhhhhaaaaaat… you jerk!"

The young, brown-haired girl yelled at the boy in front of her and in her big mint green eyes you could easily read anger.

Sayuri Kuso had always had a short temper … she had inherited that from her mother, who was known as Runo Kasumi Misaki, the little volcano.

"Say that again and I promise you´ll regret …!" before Sayuri could finish the sentence she heard someone calling her name.

"Sayu!"

She looked around and suddenly recognized her father, the famous saviour of the world Dan Kuso, looking for her.

"Dad, I´m here!" she called and watched her father coming over to her.

"Sayu … where have you been? Your mom nearly killed me"! her father said as he hugged her.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I was here, Dad. Where else should I´ve been?"

"Yeah right!" Dan smirked, "I´m sorry … but you´re mom told me to look for you … she said, you´ll have to help in the restaurant."

Sayuri sighed. Her mom had inherited the restaurant from her parents when they died and always wanted her to help when Alice, one of her mother´s friends, wasn´t there.

"Where is Alice again?" she asked.

"She went to Moskow for two weeks with Shun. I think ... she wanted to tell her Grandpa, she and Shun are going to marry … after all!" Dan told her.

"But they are already engaged for five months." Sayuri frowned.

Dan laughed. "Yeah, true … but I guess Alice was afraid of her Grandpa´s reaction. I mean … I can understand her somehow … Shun is not exactly marriage material!"

"Dad!" her tone was shocked as she looked at her dad. "Shun is your best friend, isn´t he? And … uhm …!" she pointed at the boy next to her. Oh, by the way … that´s Dean Kazami … their son!"

To say Dan was embaressed was a complete understatement.

"Hon´ could you come here for a sec?" he said.

Sayuri knew something was wrong, because her dad never called her hon´ or honey, except the times he was annoyed. "Yeah, daddy!"

Dan pulled his daughter to him and brought his mouth near her ear.

"Why didn´t you tell me he is their son?" he hissed into her ear.

"What?" she screamed. After a look into her father´s face, she turned her voice back to a whisper. "He is your best friends son and you don´t even know him?"

"Oh I´m sorry … of course I know how he looks like although he lived in Moskow with his great-grandfather!" he whispered sarcastically.

"Ok, ok … I got the point!" she snapped back … silently.

"Why is he here anyway … Alice and Shun are in Moskow!"

Dean Kazami, Shun Kazami´s son and named after his dad´s best friend Dan, looked confused at the two strange persons while listening to what they whispered. Even so they thought he couldn´t hear it.

"Uhm … guys?" he asked. The heads of them shot up and they looked at him strangely.

"I can hear everything you say!" Dean smiled.

His smile got even wider when he saw Sayuris amazing mint green eyes narrow into slits.

"Well … yeah, I am Shun´s son and I came to Japan to surprise my parents … it was grams idea. We didn´t thought they´d come to Moskow themselves." he explained.

"And why don´t you go back then?" Sayuri snapped.

Dean was surprised because of her tone, but her father seemed to be used to that.

"Don´t worry!" Dan grinned at Dean. "She´s just like her mother!"

"Dad!"

"What?" Dan smirked innocently at her. "I only said the truth!"

Now it was Sayuris time to grin evily.

"Wait ´til I tell mom!"

Just because of this words Dans face went pale.

"No … please …!" his voice was weak as he pleaded for his own sake.

Sayuris smile softened and she pulled her father in for a hug.

"I won´t say a word, I promise! I love you, dad!" Sayuri closed her eyes as she hugged her dad around his waist, because she was so much smaller than him and smiled her own special smile.

Dan laughed at his daughters´ childish expression "You know, I love you and your mother!" he pressed his lips for a short time to her forehead.

Dean could only smile at the beautiful sight in front of him. He envied them for their love and respect for each other, he wished that he and his parents would share the same.

Sayuri opened her eyes again and saw Dean behind her dads back – smiling.

She let go of Dan and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, Dean just grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Dan gasped for air. "Oh god … if I were you I would run now!" then realization hit him, "Did you just kiss my daughter?" he hissed with narrowed eyes.

But the best reaction came from Sayuri.

"Did you just kiss me, jerk? Are you tired of living or something?"

Dean bursted out in laughter and after he calmed down a little bit he said: "You´re cute!"

"What?"

Still annoyed but amused at the same time Dan looked at Dean: "You told her before she was cute, right? That´s why she yelled at you!"

"Yep!" Dean smirked.

"DAD"

And when Sayuri started hitting her father on his head, while Dean laughing at them, no one could deny that Sayuri Kuso was absolutely Runo Kaumi Misakis daughter.


End file.
